


Hanging by a Moment On Your Every Word

by parallellines



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellines/pseuds/parallellines
Summary: Sometimes, Dongwan drunk dials Junjin. Just because he can.The question is, can he stop?





	Hanging by a Moment On Your Every Word

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lifehouse's Hanging by a Moment. Fyeah noughties!

          Dongwan pushed open the door to his dark room and collapsed straight into bed. With the 20-hour days he’d been pulling and the unholy number of drinks he’d knocked back earlier, he could barely tell up from down.

          It’d been three fucking hours of non-stop talking at the debrief. Early on, a disorienting sense of disconnect had set in, and by the time the night was over he was convinced someone else was piloting his body while he watched.

          His throat was on fire. He tried to sit up but his limbs wouldn’t listen. He scrabbled for the bottle of water he kept at his bedside and knocked it onto the floor instead. Head spinning, he groaned and burrowed weakly into the smooth sheets, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t get rid of the tingling in his hands and ears.

           _Focus, Dongwan,_ he willed himself, taking a deep breath. He shoved his cold, stiff fingers into his pocket and fumbled for his phone, gripping it like a lifeline as he swiped at the screen.

          The phone blinked back defiantly. WRONG PATTERN. TRY AGAIN.

           _Aw, c'mon!_  The glare from the screen was making his head hurt. Counting to ten, he tried again, slower. Down, up, left, down. This time, his phone didn’t resist, so he tapped the speed dial and closed his eyes, listening for the connecting tone.

           _BEEP._

          “Hey. ’Sup?”

           _He’s awake._ Dongwan squinted at the screen long enough to put Junjin on speaker phone, then dropped the phone next to his head.

          “Long day?” Junjin’s disembodied voice floated from the device. “I heard you just finished filming your drama. When’s it gonna air? Must’ve been tiring. Betcha gave it your best like always.”

          Dongwan nodded. How Jinnie knew, he’d never know.

          “So—you going anywhere on your break? Up to the mountains? Or Canada? How long was the flight to Canada again? I’d go crazy being trapped in a flying tin can for that long, only to fling myself downhill riding on a couple of metal poles attached to some wheels, but you do you.”

          Dongwan pictured Junjin rolling his eyes and managed a smile. Maybe age was turning him into a sap. That had to be why he’d taken to drunk dialing Junjin on a regular basis just to hear his voice.

          “Did you at least change out of your clothes? You’ll thank yourself tomorrow. There, I said it, don’t say I didn’t remind you. Though you never remember what I say when you’re dead-ass drunk. I could diss you right now and you’d never know.” A pause. “But I’ll save it for when for when we meet.”

          He blamed it on Junjin for not turning him down that night when he’d drunkenly pulled rank, knowing his dongsaeng would comply.

 

 

_Dongwan’s finger hovered over his phone. So maybe Jinnie wouldn’t pick up—at this hour, no person in their right mind would, except maybe to cuss him out and hang up on him. But Jinnie wouldn’t abandon him, would he?_

_“Yeah?”_

_Dongwan looked around with a start, eyebrows furrowed. Was that the booze talking, or…?_

_“Hello?” He must’ve hit the call button without noticing, because Junjin’s tinny voice crackled through the phone’s speakers. “Hello? Dongwan hyung, is that you? Is everything okay?”_

_“Choongjae-ya,” Dongwan mumbled, bringing the phone to his ear. “Talk to me, Choongjae.”_

 

 

          So talk Junjin did. And now he was a 4 A.M. habit Dongwan couldn’t kick.

          “Enjoy your time off. You deserve it. Go disappear somewhere for a bit—take it easy, okay?” Dongwan could hear the smile in Junjin’s voice. “I’ll see ya soon.”

          Dongwan nodded into his pillow. Suddenly sleepy, he curled into a ball and brought his head closer to his phone.

          “’Night hyung. Love ya.”

           _Me too, Jin-ah._ Dongwan wrapped his hand around his phone as sleep pulled him under. _Remind me when I wake up in the morning._


End file.
